The Life and Times of the Late Princess Seraph Blood Blade Joseco Dash
by nekoguurl99
Summary: princess seraph blood blade joseco dash is ranbo dash and jon joscos daughter shess more powrful then celsta an luna and discod put togethr and she lives in pnoyvil with her kawaii waifu tiwlihgt sprakle and she can sanic rain boom but its red and black like her mane which represent her sorow for the loss of her motehr rainbow dahs and the blod of herr tears
1. cahptr 1

cahptr 1 princesss serph bod blade joseco dashs arrivl to pnoyvil wher she mets her moms old fredns fron cihdhud rarty apeplljeck pinky pai fuhlrshy and her futr waiuf tiwhlt splark

princes serref blood blad josco dahs was a alcorn pony from canterlot she was the is the daghtr of rainbo dahs and jon joseco who got broght into pony world by magc spel many yer ago by twilgt sparkls magic she is blak pony wit black n red main she wear blak n red hlmet all teh tiem b/c she has gnait scr on hr faic and she doesnt want ppl 2 c it she got it whn she fougt of dragun 2 sav here pernts fom beng eten her feet r robt fet b/c dagron 2 she also wer a long dres b/c she deonst want ppl 2 no taht she doesnt hav her cuty mrk yet even tho shes 13 she livd in cntrlt for 13 yers until she run way from hoem b/c her prents didnt udnersatns her sadns b/c she never have bf in shcol she fly way on her setl wigns that were stel b/c she cahrsd when she frst lernd 2 fly she few to pnoyvil b/c she herd taht taht wher her mom grew up in and her fredns sithl livs tehr first she go 2 sughr cub cornr ot find pink pai b/c taht wher she hrd that she ws livn form her mom rainbo dahs who livd in ponvil when she ws young

she met hr moms old frans rarty futrshy apppljekc pink pi and tiwlgt sparlke wen she saw twilite she new taht she was in luv 5ever whic is 1 mor tahn 4evr evn tho she wus 2 shy 2 talk 2 twilt she still new taht she wood mary here somday princess sraph blood blad josec dahz sithl need 2 go 2 schul so she wood be smrt enuf to tlk about scine w/ twiligt sprlke so she sine up 4 schol the nex day

pnkie pai becoms hre senpai but Pinka is do cught up in hapines taht prnices searph bdloo badle jofseo donse't know if Pinke senpai wil eva notiec her adn teahc her hwo 2 smile

moping ocucred. tehn happensatnce. den sudenly out of nowher dere wsa a drumrolo and teh temesong plaied (A/N teh temesogn was The ONe bye lst horzons) and the CMC apread. Apelebloomy had derk red heir wif red hilightss and e pentagrm cutie mark. Scutaroo had spicked hair wif green tips nd pierinsg and a lezzer biker jakt and her cuite mark wsa Hary POter ligtning bolt. Sweeie Bel is goffik lolita.

prnicis Searph bolld blade josceo crid tears of blud. Prinicess seraph bolod bald jcoes isntantly knu dat dey woudl be her BEST BITCHS EVA

Scutaloooo tat her how to stnad up 2 all da preps

Aplebolm teches how to hex and cruse ALL DOSE dat wuld oppose princesss' might or cal her uglay dose jelous bitchs

Sweeetie Bel you jsut dont mess w/Sweei Bele

Wif new frinds in toe, PRinces sreph bliid balde jaoce goes in serch of key of getting Pinki senpai to notice.

Prnise Serahp Bloo Blyde Josce and CMC go to Spik. spkic is grown up dragn is this is kidn of chuby and big and prupl. His waifu is body pilow of raity. Eh wares gemfedora. CMC says "how do we get Painky to notiece" and Spkic say "teh 1rst thing u need to kno is dat girls only liek aswholes" "Oky but how to we to do dat"

SPickyyy rub scalberd. "U have 2 ignoer her. Grils want wat dey cant have"..

**EDN OR CPAHR CONTINUD?**


	2. chper 2

chper 2 princes seref blood blad joseco dahs gues 2 schol dance 2 win pinke senpis hart

Prnices searph BLodd belad jeosce & CMC leaf Spikc cave formleat plan 2 put adivec to aciotn. cmc says dat ther is scholl danc cumin up adn 2 ax pink senpi 2 it prinnces serph blod blad josec dash is 2 shy 2 ax pinke hersef so she ask spiek 2 do ikt 4 her skipe say no adn taht u hav 32 do it urself so she aks CMC

"seetie bel?"

"Sweei belll yep dats me sweeie sweeite bel"

"u shuld asx Pinka sempai 2 dance"

no but i 2 nervus"

"fine we'l jus ignoer her dden liek Skype™ say"

and den pinkesenpi cry allot b/c no1 daenc w/ here nd har go flat & not pofy adn she go hom adn go craz b/c no1 luvs here adn she maek cupakse out off here fridns (myorigne ida donut steel)

Here's where we describe in extensive detail what Seraph wears to the dance.

but den sudly a diff. poni see prinecess Seprah bloood blaed jaoce! it wuxz pirnces celstas daughtr who wuz naemd princes solara and prfincess solara wuz thedd puplar girl schujl (A/N a stpud prep :( ) and evre1 luvd here xcept princes bloldbled jose dahz and teh cmc b/c they were lonars who only hand out w/ demsefls adn spick nd she had blond heir wif pink/stipes b/c she is prep

Prnices SOLara see pinress sephar blod blad jaoce. Prnicess solara is prep. so she doeslt lik PRincsse srap bled balke jsosekl dahn. Princse Solraa lovs attntn so she get on dnace flour wif prep frinds but evrybdy knuws she jst slut nd hag. Why dos she prtned. shes not fulin ne1 esp not me

But 1n ponee is not with is not dance! Prnices SErpha Blood bald Jeos dahs see Pnirs Tiwlhat Splrak! wher is she? den she see her in cornr all lone b/c she is shyst pone aroudn::: Tiwlte Spalrke! Prniss Twilght SParlk see Prnics Speah Blodd Blade josceo DASH too! It was luv 1st sigh lol den dey got married b/c bi chiks r hot!


	3. cpahr 3

cpahr 3 pinkisenpay is jelly of the merege an trys 2 kil prines serrf bled blad jeseo das an prrnes tiwlt saprkl by makin them cupkaks

b/c pinkesenp[e dint find date danc she gets reel sadd and crys alott :(((((((( den she think of the ideea "hmm she say what if i cidnap my frands n meck cupckas out f dem? den they r wit me al the teim! n tey tast gud 2! she thout 2 hrself in here room but how 2 meck dem cum 2 my house?

den she hav nother ida she tell dem 2 cum 2 her hous bb/c she hav cupcaks 4 dem (but she didnt tel dem that the CUPCKAS WER MADE OUT F DEM!)) so che call prncess serref blod blade josco dash n cmc n also princes solara 2 b.c she stol pinkisenpis crush who wuz named brad! from her adn b/c shes a preppy bithc who evry1 hats and shes meen 2 pinki an princesse twilite sparkl b/c she new dat pricess serep blod bladee josec dsh wnat 2 mary her n pinkisena thout dat twilit wood b 2 sad w/o here so she want 2 kil here 2 so dey could dye 2getr

ok so princesss & CMC go to hosue nd c Pinkaesnip nd she bake cupakecs nd dey r her frinds. BUT DEY DONT KNO DAT. So dey eat cupakces nd den Pinkspin say "Lol dose r frinds!" den she say dat she goin 2 maek DEM CUPCKAS! n prinse serefe blloe blast joserc dah look 2 pinces twike spake n say " o no bby wat we do?

Prnices sepahr blood blade Josceo Dahs nd Pnirse Tiwlht Splarkl an Aplelblom $ Scootro & Sweei Bell spit out cupakces. Dey see uncorn horns! Sweiie Bele is goffik lolita

Prnisce Twlike Sprlike luk Pinres Srph Blod Blasphemy Dash Josccce nd say "bbt u n me r gonnna di here rnt we? n pcnrs serip bluod blade joeese daeh saty 2 her i tink so bby but i dun want 2 die her teh hand f pinkesempe " n thy cased a magik spel usin teh powr f hot bi luv n it telportd dem out f pinkesempis house!

but teh smc didnt mak it out!1! :(((( xcep sett bel b/c she is secrt ninja n used her lolita no jutsu 2 escap! it was secret tekniq dat pinkesnepi tougt her herselp! o te ironing!

so scutlu n appelbottom didnt maek it ot n pinkepe et dem!

...OR DIDHSE ?

2 B CONTINUD?

P.S she did


End file.
